Entangled
by typesinsleep
Summary: Rapunzel has been distant lately. Has she decided she doesn't love him? Or does she have a more pleasant secret in mind? One-shot, smut, just having fun.


Rapunzel had been distant for a week or so. Their playful romance which had once been so full of passionate kisses and wit-soaked quips was now something else. They hadn't been together but for a few weeks and it was Eugene's fear that perhaps in this big, exciting new world she had found, the first man she had met would not be enough to sate her romantic desires. That perhaps, in this big world of beautiful men, she would fall in love with someone else. Or worse, she had already.

It wasn't that their relationship was horribly different when they were together, it was just that she had made so little time for him in the past few days and with Eugene's abandonment issues, he was fast to jump to conclusions. He knew this, and yet the nerve-shaking thoughts were hard to suppress. She was a beloved princess, men all around the world were sending her flowers and love messages and welcoming her back into the world, how likely was it that the girl would choose a common criminal in the end?

She had kissed him when they crossed paths that morning but her embrace lacked the passion he was accustomed to and she seemed to have something else on her mind. Since their arrival in town, Eugene had been welcomed to stay in the castle, in a little wing all to himself, bigger than the whole orphanage that he had grown up in. It was nice, but disconcerting, it all seemed too good to be true. Rapunzel's handmaids all fawned over him, giggling as he walked past, and more than once one had sneaked her way into his chambers at night but each time he turned her away. It was difficult, too, with Rapunzel being more distant, but for the first time he was involved with a respectable, reserved girl who did not throw herself at him as so many women had since his youth. And for the first time, he wasn't bored with her.

"I have to go." She had said that morning, after a brief, distracted kiss. The same she'd said yesterday, and four days ago. The day before yesterday they had spent some time together but she still seemed to be thinking of something far off. She fidgeted, played with her short brown hair, and gave simple responses to everything he said. Hours of "Yeah." "Hmm?" "Uh-huh." then a peck on the lips as she retreated to her bed and he to his to satisfy his sexual frustration himself.

Today, he had done the same twice, but still felt the ache of emptiness in his arms, the itch for intimacy, and the throbbing in his loins. He had scarcely left his chambers and he assumed that it had grown dark outside. He'd read two full books that day. While Rapunzel loved books, she had spent so many years cooped up with little to do that now she was eager to abandon her stories and go out and live. Eugene, however, had wasted too much time on wild adventures he wasn't proud of and elected to spend some time studying. He was filled with admiration for the noble heroes in the books he found at the castle in the same way he had once been enamored with the swashbuckling Flynnigan Ryder.

But all the romance in all the great adventure stories could not replace the feeling of a woman's love. Not even close. And he feared he was losing that.

Absorbed in his book, Eugene heard a door creak open. He liked minimal attention from his own servants and suspected it was another rogue handmaiden. He shut his book and stared toward the door, preparing to turn away another willing, beautiful girl no matter how much he thirsted for a pair of breasts to bury his face in and a firm ass to palm. Instead, as the door creaked open, the familiar, brisk movement and choppy dark hair slipped into the room.

"Rapunzel," he said, surprised. She edged gracefully, barefoot, into the room and leaned back carefully on his door to shut it quietly. Her hands were tucked behind her, tense, and she gave a nervous smile. She had never been in his chamber before, but she didn't look around or take in the view. She only bit her lip and looked to him.

"Hi," she said meekly, and giggled. Her lip curled itself back up under her front tooth and she bit it there uncomfortably for a moment in silence, Eugene paused in surprise with his book only half closed. He shook his surprise away and set the book aside.

"Blondie, what are you doing here?" He started to get to his feet, and she giggled.

"I'm not blonde anymore, Eugene," she reminded him, but she knew he would never stop calling her that. She stepped toward him and he settled back down, deciding not to stand up. As she took a few more steps, he felt his heart spike for some reason he couldn't quite place. She was wearing a dressing gown that laced in front. He felt a swell in his breeches. He had never seen her in sleep clothes before, but this particular gown was not revealing, on the contrary, it covered more of her chest and arms than her favorite dress did, so why did it arouse him so to see her in it? She was standing very close now, each bound she took toward him was confident and yet she stopped just short of touching him, smiling bashfully at the ground as if losing her nerve.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated. She lifted her gaze to meet his. Her look was unfamiliar, there was something in her eyes he hadn't seen.

"I've been nervous about this, Eugene." She said, fidgeting, twisting her hands in each other. "To be honest, I wasn't sure exactly what it was..."

"What do you mean?" He interrupted. Was he about to find out what had been troubling her all week? Could his suspicions finally be quelled or realized? He pulled himself to the edge of the bed so that his legs hung off the side and if he dared, he could reach out and touch her.

"Well... I mean, it's not as if I could have asked Moth... Gothel. I did, I mean, I asked her but she didn't tell me much and I..." She fumbled over her words and changed course, twisting in her hand the lace of her gown. "I mean I wouldn't know at all if it weren't for... I found this book in her room once and it said such things..." Her cheeks were tinted pink. "And I didn't know what they meant but they made me feel... tempted... to try." She turned and took a few steps away. "In the story, there were these two lovers and they... it spoke of this night when they felt so in love and they undressed each other and he... I didn't quite understand but it said how he did things to her..." She bit her lip again and smirked playfully at him. "So I asked mother now... my real mother... and she... explained it to me." She eyed him mischievously all of a sudden and then, in one swift movement, she pulled the lace she had been fingering and all at once, her gown fell away. Underneath, she wore nothing at all.

"You may have to teach me." She said, and giggled nervously. She didn't turn away as his eyes roved over her body. Her breasts were round and perfect, her body exactly as he had imagined it would look, and he had imagined it so often. His eyes lingered on her breasts for an inordinate amount of time before examining her other perfect features, her stomach, her arms, the modest patch of brown hair leading down to the thing he craved most. "I still don't completely understand... I've never seen a naked man before and I... I'm not sure how it works exactly. I..."

"Rapunzel?" he interrupted, looking longingly up at her eyes. Somehow the removal of her clothes made her face more beautiful as well. "You want to make love?" She blushed.

"I know, we... we're supposed to wait but..."

"Is that what you've been so nervous about?" She smiled more widely.

"I wanted to surprise you and I... like I said, I don't really know how to do this but I figured...You probably had..." There was a silence and he nodded slowly.

"I... I have... but I've never with someone like you..." He drifted off, afraid of sounding sentimental. The truth was, he was nervous too. Your first time with a woman was one thing, and every time was phenomenal, but making love to a woman he loved? Truly loved? That was surely a feeling he couldn't imagine just yet. And he'd never deflowered a girl. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never wanted anything more." She said and, to tempt him, she nervously touched her own breast. "I've had a handmaiden teach me what she thought you might like... what men like..." she whispered. "But I'm not sure I'm doing it right so far." she rolled her nipple in her hand and it hardened. So did he.

"It will hurt you..." he warned her, but felt himself salivate as he imagined the act he was potentially to commit. She nodded.

"I know, mother warned me..." she said, "but please." And when he didn't protest she edged toward him, finally close enough for him to reach up both his hands and feel her breasts. Her breath caught as he did this and the fullness of her breasts, the hard nipples grazing his palm, were the most satisfying thing he'd ever felt after his stint of abstinence and his growing desire for her. She leaned in and kissed him, then pulled away and knelt down.

She removed each boot and reached up to unfasten his breeches, but as she reached, her hand grazed his growing manhood and it twitched at her touch. She quickly withdrew, startled.

"It's okay," he said. "It swells when you make me want you." He explained. She recoiled a bit, smirking uncomfortably.

"You want me?"

"I always have. Do you want me?" She nodded her head. "May I feel you want me?" He asked her.

"How do I show you that?" she asked curiously. Nothing on her swelled this way, he realized, maybe she'd never explored her own sexuality.

"You should feel it first," he decided, "touch yourself here." He indicated the spot on himself where his penis was throbbing and she touched herself in that place. "Now down underneath, where the hole is," he explained, "stick a finger inside." She breathed in sharply as she did, and he did as well. The sight of her pleasing himself was almost too much to bear.

"It's wet," she said, and giggled again, trying not to be embarrassed.

"That's how you know you want me." He smiled at her bashfulness, but couldn't draw his eyes away from her hand, pushing one finger deep inside her. "May I feel, please?" she nodded.

He reached up to touch her as she pulled out her hand, but instead, upon seeing her wetness glisten on her fingers, he grasped her by the wrist and drew it to his lips. He traced his lips with the tip of her finger first, feeling her moisture on his skin, and then took it in his mouth and sucked the wetness off. He always loved the taste, he admitted to himself, but never as much as he loved it just this time. She looked surprised at first, then smiled again. He smiled back and this time, found her center, and probed his calloused middle finger inside of her. She gasped hard as he did, and reached forward to dig her fingers into his shoulders for comfort. He took the gesture to mean she enjoyed it, and pulsed harder in and out of her.

"Do you like that?" he made sure. She nodded wordlessly and shut her eyes. Her mouth fell half-open and her full lips had never looked so tempting. He pulled forward and kissed them again, wondering if she could taste her own vagina on his lips. If she could, she relished the taste, because she kissed back hard before pulling away.

"May I see yours?" She asked breathlessly. "I've never seen a... one before." She was still blushing, and he smiled widely. He had never, he realized, bedded a girl who blushed. He drew his hands to the tie of his breeches and pulled the strings loose, pushing the pants down off his hips and allowing them to slide off the bed. Her eyes were glued to it. She examined it carefully, as if she were memorizing the gentle curve, the thickness of it, the subtle lip of his head and its impressive length. She tilted her head and looked back up at him.

"May I...?" She held out her hand. He nodded and she timidly reached out and grasped it around. She was unsure what to do, so she held her hand still and enjoyed the feel of his bigness in her palm until he grasped his hand around hers, and guided her in stroking the shaft.

"This is how it feels good for me." He told her as his head rolled back to enjoy her feminine touch. She smiled.

"Is it strange," she said, "that I want to kiss it?" He looked up into her eyes, surprised. He had asked a girl once or twice to take him in her mouth, but most were unwilling to try. He shook his head no.

"You don't have to do that," he said, "but sometimes... well if you take it in your mouth it will feel good for me." So she tried. She leaned her head awkwardly down into his crotch, kissing first the head of his penis while he ripped his shirts off until he was naked as her. Then, after gauging his size, she slid him in her mouth.

It was as if this was his first time. The way she moved her tongue against his shaft was unskilled but somehow it felt better than any he had ever felt. He was lucky he had already climaxed twice today or else he would have come. She could only handle it for a moment before she gagged herself and pulled out.

"Don't go so deep." He said to her, reaching down and stroking her cheek. "That's enough for today, next time though, not so deep."

"Sorry," she whispered, and he emphatically shook his head.

"No! No, it feels good for me," he said, "but you're gonna choke yourself. Get used to it first." She nodded and pulled her head up to meet his, and he kissed her again, leaning back and pulling her with him as he did. He turned and laid on the bed. She climbed atop him.

"I don't know what we do next." she admitted as she pulled out of their kiss. He smiled and rolled onto his side, then his knees, and guided her onto her back. His erection was throbbing so hard he could barely hold back, but he did. As she laid timidly on her back, curled her hands up to her chest, and looked up at him, scared but still smiling, he placed a hand on each knee and guided her legs apart.

"Have you touched yourself much?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I didn't know how to... I wasn't familiar with this, but I'm curious..."

"Tell me, then, what feels good, okay?" She nodded, and he kissed her one more time, before lowering his face to her center. He reached out and touched her labia, separated the tender pink lips, and saw her tiny, tempting clitoris peeking out from its hood. He touched it carefully with his hand and, feeling her shudder, he drew his lips in and kissed it. He felt her sharp intake of breath and she bucked her hips involuntarily into his mouth. He then flicked his tongue over the tiny bulb and she yelped awkwardly and then giggled. He pulled away then and looked at her.

"Oh... that feels good, sorry I forgot..." He smirked.

"I got that." He pulled himself up to kiss her, this time still tasting her fluids and knowing she could too, but again she did not recoil. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. Her wide, curious, trusting green eyes bore into his, hungry, lustful, and adoring.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" He said. She hesitated but nodded.

"I know what I want." She nodded. "I want to feel you inside me and... I'm told you're filled with a seed that bursts forth when I pleasure you, so..." she turned her head away, blushing, and then turned back, suddenly confident. "So I thirst in my loins for this seed." And somehow that thought, the thirst inside her for his seed, was the sexiest thing he had ever heard a woman say. So he kissed her deeply one more time and reached down to grasp his penis. He gently led the tip between her moistening lips and he felt her gasp under him again.

"Does it hurt yet?" he said, she shook her head, and he eased the rest of himself inside of her. She tensed, but he held her, and looked in her eyes, until she had to close them in a grimace. "Do you want me to stop?" She just shook her head, and as he met the resistance of her unbroken hymen, he laced his fingers within hers and felt her fingernails dig into the backs of his hands as he pushed delicately against it and felt it give way, the trickle of blood lubricating his entry further, and guiding him the rest of the way in.

Rapunzel choked back a sob as he entered, and he began to withdraw, but before he could pull all the way out, she began to relax.

"Blondie, you okay?" He whispered to her ear. She nodded again, but a tear was escaping her eye. "Does it hurt too bad?"

"No," she said, nodding her head, "no, I think I'm okay...push it back..." and he obliged, pushing himself deeper inside her again. This time, she was tense but less so. He began to withdraw.

"You don't have to take it out..." she said as he pulled back. He smirked, remembering she had only just learned of sex very briefly before.

"This is how it works," he explained, narrating his thrusts, "I pull it a little bit out," he pulled his hips back and felt her wet, tight walls constrict around him, "and then I shove it back in," gently, he pushed himself back into her and enjoyed the open-mouthed look of wonder in her face as she became intoxicated by the feeling of sex. Now that her hymen was broken, the feeling seemed to be growing more pleasant. He felt her positively leaking with her natural lubricant now. "and out," he said as he pulled out again, "and in" he emphasized the word and this time shoved in a little less gently and she yelped in pain, surprise, and pleasure all at once. "Tell me when it hurts, okay?"

"It hurts, but don't stop." She whispered through a constricted, tense throat. "It feels really good, too." She finally opened her eyes and he could see the pleasure in them as he pulled out and bucked in again. They were unfocused, watching him with so much love. He was pleasuring her so that she couldn't focus her vision. He saw it in her eyes. She hadn't been planning to leave him... she was ready to give him herself. Her whole self. It fueled him to fuck a bit harder and then, to pull his head down and kiss her deeply while he fucked, probing his tongue in and out of her mouth in sync with his bucking hips and she moaned against his lips.

Despite his practiced stamina, he could not hold back long this time, and he, as she had said she wanted, looked deep in her eyes and let their intensity inspire a deep, intense orgasm. He thrust his penis deep inside of her and allowed, as she had requested, his warm semen to fill her up and her cunt drank it in, its thirst sated. As he pulled out of her and a bit of his semen and her blood came out with him, he rolled over and fell back, coated in sweat from the slight exertion and the intensity of his passion. She curled her head into his chest and held tight onto him. "That hurt, but it was amazing," she said.

She hadn't fallen for someone else, he thought. He could still feel the ghost of her tightness around his penis. She had fallen completely for him.


End file.
